Masz to jak w banku szwajcarskim. Jak obrabować marzenia finalistów
Total Drama: Show Never Die - Odcinek 11 Odcinek dla zawodników, którzy już odpadli z programu, ale również przeżyli. Hotel Pokoje luksusowe: Każdy z graczy może zrobić swój nagłówek. (: Pokój Lukaninho ... Pokój Temple ... Pokój Sophie ... Pokój Janusza Janusz leżał sobie w królewskim łożu i oglądał program w telewizji pod tytułem "Jak poznać typowego Janusza? Unikaj go jak ognia". Miał przy sobie popcorn i siedział popijając colą z biedronki. Janusz: Kurła! Ja bym to takich januszów dojechał! Nic, tylko by pouczali innych, kurła! Pokój Igora Chłopak leży sobie na wygodnym łóżku oglądając jakieś sitcomy na wielkim telewizorze. W jednej ręce trzyma zimną szklaną butelkę coli, a w drugiej kawałek pizzy. Wygląda na to, że u chłopaka wszystko dobrze. Nagle jednak telewizor się wyłączył... Tak samo jak piekarnik z pizzą i maszyna do waty cukrowej oraz światło. Igor: No to są chyba żarty jakieś -.- Chłopak wstał w samych bokserkach z łóżka i poróbował naprawić telewzior, ale po chwili się poddał. Igor: Wal się mendo głupia! Krzyknął na telewizor jakby to był człowiek. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie korki poszły od jego pokoju, więc ubrał na szybko jakąś koszulkę i pierwsze lepsze spodenki, po czym wyszedł z pokoju by znaleźć źródło prądu. Pokój Rhysa Chłopak został wprowadzony w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, a następnie jego pokój został zamknięty na cztery spusty. Przed wejściem zostało postawionych dwóch uzbrojonych ochroniarzy. Rudowłosa przybyła we wskazany adres na kartce. Miała w razie czego paralizator w ręku (please). Ochroniarze się odsunęli i weszła do pokoju. Była w zupełnie innym stroju niż dotychczas. W pokoju było ciemno. Czarne rolety zasłaniały dopływ światła do pomieszczenia, widoczność nawet dla rudowłosej była ograniczona. Widziała jednak coś na środku pokoju... a raczej kogoś. Siedział na krześle, zamknięty w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa. Głowę miał spuszczoną, a na dywanie można było poczuć jeszcze ślady kropelek wody. Włosy miał oklapnięte, na twarzy miejscami miał jeszcze ślady małpiej krwi... nie była to z pewnością przyjemność spoglądać na niego w takim stanie... a może była? W końcu to rudowłosa. Rudowłosa głośno westchnęła, by na siebie zwrócić uwagę. Od samego początku śledziła losy chłopaka, bo jego "niesamowitej" przygodzie w lesie łotewskim. '' '''Jurgita': Dumny z siebie jesteś? *powiedziała poważnie, przyglądając się chłopakowi* Nawet chyba ja tak często nie fiksowałam. *mruknęła* Sam widok ani rudej nie raził, ani jakoś wybitnie nie pociągał, bardzo podoba jej się ludzka krew ;u;. Zwłaszcza że renoma programu mogła na tym bardzo ucierpieć. Zawinęli się z Łotwy jak najszybciej. '' '''Jurgita': Reality show nie jest dla słabych psychicznie. *dodała wbijając delikatną szpileczkę* Chłopak w milczeniu słuchał dziewczyny. W pewnym stopniu zgadzał się z Jurgitą, jednocześnie... gdzieś głęboko miał do niej żal. Po ceremonii chłopak popadł w szał, omal nie rozcinając obecnych tam na kawałki, dlatego więc znajdował się w takim stanie jak teraz. Prawdopodobnie dostał też wysoką dawkę leków uspokajających. Rhys: Co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć. *mruknął cicho, lekko otępiale* Szok. Domyślnie dawka jaką otrzymał powinna trzymać go w takiej pozycji jeszcze przez tydzień, tymczasem on bez problemu, jednak powoli uniósł głowę kierując swoje spojrzenie na rudowłosą... Zauważył, że dziewczyna zmieniła się, dlaczego? Dlaczego został w to wciągnięty? Dlaczego wszystko kręciło się przeciwko niemu? Dlaczego w tej drodze zwanej życiem zatracił własnego siebie? Rhys: Kiedy stałem się taki zimny? *spojrzał na Jurgitę* Kiedy zgubiłem samego siebie? *spuścił wzrok* Już nic więcej nie czuję. *spuścił głowę, pociągając nosem* Jurgita: Skoro jesteś w programie, a w zasadzie byłeś... *zamyśliła się i tupnęła wymownie nogą* ...to prawdopodobnie wiedziałam więcej, niż Ci się mogło wydawać. *odparła podchodząc do okna odsłaniając rolety* Program nieustannie się zmieniał i dziewczyna sama zdecydowała się trochę zaadaptować do nowej sytuacji. W zasadzie odpowiadał jej aktualny brak podróży. '' '''Jurgita': Prawdopodobnie, wtedy kiedy... *zastanawiała się, czy ugryźć się w język* ...dokonałeś wyroku za Rose. *mruknęła* Wszystko inne jest dla Ciebie iluzją. Jeśli nie zakopiesz swojej przeszłości, nie staniesz na nogi do przodu. Cóż, może nie okazywała zbyt wielu emocji, ale jednocześnie, jeśli ludzie nie moga uporać się z przeszłością, to nigdy nic im nie pomoże. Na imię Rose... nie zareagował. Siedział nieruchomy ponownie wysłuchując dziewczyny. Światło, które wcześniej wpuściła do pokoju zaczęło go razić, ale... cóż. Rhys: Zakopałem ją dzisiaj. *mruknął wskazując głową na serce* Jednak... nadal wyczuwam pustkę. Jurgita: Trzeba wpuścić więcej życia do tego pokoju. *podeszła do chłopaka od tyłu* Najwyższa pora, szkoda że dopiero dzisiaj. Pewnie już dawno byś sobie ułożył życie. *mruknęła, przygotowując się do zdjęcia kaftanu* Przyglądała mu się uważnie. Jurgita: Zrobisz jeden niepoprawny krok, a Cię zabije. *powiedziała mocniejszym tonem* Też potrafię. Bier się powoli za życie, bo żal patrzeć. Każdy kogoś w życiu traci. Powiedziała uwalniajac chłopaka i siadając na jego łóżku. Rhys: Już to kiedyś słyszałem. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Chłopak odetchnął pozbywając się kaftana. Przeciągnął się leniwie, po czym spojrzał na siedząca obok niego dziewczynę. Rhys: Wiesz... w zamknięciu miałem dużo czasu na przemyślenia. *mruknął* Jurgita: Jak usłyszysz jeszcze kilka razy to nic się nie stanie. Dbam o swoje bezpieczeństwo. *uśmiechnęła się niewinnie* Dziewczyna przyglądała się Norwegowi z zainteresowanie. Więc ona prawdopodobnie wyglądała podobnie jak siedziała w więzieniu. Odwrócił na chwilę wzrok w kierunku światła. Jurgita: Światło jest symbolem, rozjaśniania w życiu. Tego nie zobaczysz z zamkniętego pokoju w kaftanie. *mruknęła* Jakie przemyślenia? Rhys: Wtedy na statku...*przygryzł* Powinienem był Ci powiedzieć o Rose. Może uniknęlibyśmy tego wszystkiego. *spuścił głowę* Możliwości były dwie. Albo zostanie zabity i Szwajcaria z kraju neutralnego stanie się miejscem podbojów Norwegii, albo przeżyje. Rhys: Wybacz. Dziewczyna na niego spojrzała, potem w ziemię. Wzruszyła ramionami. Jurgita: Powinieneś o tym wspomnieć w swoim zgłoszeniu. Nie lubię jak ktoś mnie oszukuje. *mruknęła obojętnym tonem* Wszakże, było minęło. Dodała, wstając z łóżka i kierując się ku oknu. '' '''Jurgita': Raczej zareagowałam za impulsywnie. Też wybacz. Tak już po prostu mam. Rhys: *pokręcił głową* Nie ma problemu, rozumiem. Spoglądał na Jurgitkę w blasku słońca. Rhys: Swoją drogą... dlaczego tu jesteś, a nie z resztą? *zapytał nieco zaintrygowany* Rudowłosa, tzn. brunetka patrzyła na drzewa, które otaczały hotel. Myślami, była również niekoniecznie w tym miejscu. Po pytaniu Rhysa, odruchowo się odwróciła. Jurgita: Cóż. Po wypadkach ze zwierzętami na Łotwie i dwóch incydentach w Szwecji musiałam dostać przymusowe wolne. Podobne źle działam na odbiór programu *wzruszyła ramionami* Na jak długo, nie jestem pewna. Możliwe, że do końca. No i będzie tutaj jeszcze jakiś Włoch. Na myśl o Włochu chłopak od razu przypomniał sobie o pewnej Pizzy. Pokręcił głową zniesmaczony. Rhys: To.. ciekawe. *mruknął kiwając głową* Jurgita: Rozmawiałam z nim. Na pewno nie będzie przypominał ci twojej kompanki. Wydaje się być spoko. No i co ważne. Będzie prowadził dogrywki, w których będziesz mógł powrócić do programu. *odparła, bo w zasadzie chyba o tym wcześniej zawodników nie informowała* Norweg spojrzał zaskoczony na brunetkę. Tego się nie spodziewał. Rhys: W-wrócić? *podniósł wymownie brew* Nie wiedział jak zareagować. Czy na pewno chciał tam wracać? Dziewczyna pokiwała głową zażenowana. Jurgita: Tak to jest, jak nie czyta się małych druczków. Było napisane, że każdy wyeliminowany może powrócić. *wzruszyła ramionami* Więc wszystko przed Tobą. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok, spoglądając w drugą stronę. Nie szukał niczego szczególnego wzrokiem, po prostu spojrzał się na drzwi oraz zaglądających przez szybkę ochroniarzy. Westchnął ciężko. Rhys: Nie wiem... nie czuję się na siłach by tam wracać... Jurgita leniwie się przeciągnęła. Jurgita: Jeśli masz opcje powrotu i zarobienia kasy, to co stoi na przeszkodzie? *wzruszyła ramionami* Ja już Ciebie tam męczyć nie będę. *dodała z uśmieszkiem* Rhys: Szkoda... *mruknął uśmiechając się po nosem, zwrócił się ponownie do Jurgity* Szkoda? Podniosła wymownie brew i spojrzała na chłopaka. Jurgita: Szkoda? Raczej reszta by tego nie powiedziała. *sprostowała chłopaka* Rhys: Chyba nie jestem jak reszta? *spojrzał na dziewczynę* Jurgita: Gdybyś był tak samo nudni jak oni, to by leżały tu twoje flaki, a nie rozmawiałbyś ze mną. *uśmiechnęła się niewinnie* Ale koniec końców liczy sie zdanie ogółu i producentów. Dumnie oparła się ścianę i założyła dłoń na dłoń. Jurgita: Tak czy siak mam kontrakt na wszystkie sezony. *wyszczerzyła ząbki* Rhys: To świetnie. *uśmiechnął się* Norweg wolno podniósł się ze swojego łóżka. Od momentu doprowadzenia go tutaj nic tylko siedział. Szczerze mówiąc wizyta prowadzącej dobrze mu zrobiła, przy niej czuł się w tym miejscu trochę mniej osamotniony... Odwrócił się tyłem do dziewczyny, spoglądając na drzwi. Rhys: Śmierci tym razem będą legalne? *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Podeszła bliżej chłopaka, stając przy samych drzwiach wyjściowych. Jurgita: Przy mnie zawsze są legalne. *puściła mu oczko zadowolona* Zasady zna na ten moment tylko Włoch. *westchnęła* Chłopak wzruszył ramionami ruszając w stronę drzwi. Chciał opuścić to pomieszczenie, przypominało mu zbyt wiele złego. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jurgita: Tylko nie zgub drogi wojowniku z Norwegii. *powiedziała złośliwie* W gruncie rzeczy, dziewczyna lubiła się po prostu podroczyć. '' '''Rhys:' Dobrze lolitko. *kiwnął głową* Wyszedł z pokoju, ochroniarze już mieli ochotę sprawić mu z dupy jesień średniowiecza, ale zauważyli wychodzącą za nim prowadzącą, więc odstąpili od kary. Jurgita: No i mogę być lolitką. *wzruszyła ramionami wychodząc za chłopakiem* Pogroziła nożem ochroniarzom i oni nie chcieli ryzykować swojego życia (please). Nuciła sobie piosenkę pod nosem. Jurgita: Be my Drake... *nuci cicho* ... Chłopak wrócił prosto z basenu. Musiał w spokoju przemyśleć to, co wydarzyło się wcześniej. Umył się, przebrał a następnie zapadł w głęboki sen. ... Następny dzień chłopak zaczął dość nietypowo, bo robił coś czego zwykle nie robił. Oglądał telewizję. Konkretniej, to oglądał powtórkę piątego odcinka. Był zaskoczony widząc Benjiego i Melissę w dogrywce, a jeszcze bardziej zdziwiła go ich miłosna scena. Nie żeby się tym jakoś przejmował, ale... no po prostu był zaskoczony. Rhys był zainteresowany dogrywką tym bardziej, że dotyczyła jego rodzimego kraju. Rhys: To może być ciekawe. Z biegiem odcinka poznał zadanie oraz prace członków Marchewek. Rhys: Banalne. *wywrócił oczyma* Ten komentarz na temat jednej z prac był wymowny, nie trzeba było nic dodawać. W końcu ogłoszono wyniki, zbliżenie na twarz odprowadzanego Benjiego ukazywało jego wściekłość ale i smutek. Norweg wyłączył telewizor, po czym westchnął. Rhys: Żaden Szwed nie wygrał jeszcze na naszym terenie... Podniósł się i udał się do szafy. Wyciągnął z niej klasyczne ubrania sportowe: biała koszulka, niebieskie dresy i trampki. Po przebraniu się wyszedł z pokoju, prawdopodobnie udając się do siłowni. Pokój Benjiego Benji obudził się w szwajcarskim łóżku. Westchnął i mruknął rozkosznie. Był jeszcze na wpół śpiący. Nie docierało jeszcze do niego gdzie się znajdował. W raz z upływem kolejnych minut wszystko stawało się jednak jasne. Wspomnienie i fakty docierały do głowy chłopaka i zaczynały targać myślami. Benji: 'Skit *przewrócił się na bok* ''Chłopak patrzył tępym wzrokiem w szarą ścianę jego pokoju. Na jego twarzy malował się smutek. Przegrana, eliminacja i rozłąka z Melissą. Za jednym zamachem stracił tak wiele. Nie pomagał fakt, że zamiast wrócić do domu; do Szwecji, do przyjaciół, nocny transport zawiózł go do Szwajcarii. Po drodze chłopak zdołał wydobyć jakieś szczątkowe informacje o możliwości powrotu i odkupieniu... ale o poranku nie miał do tego głowy. Benji przewrócił się na brzuch, zakrył głowę białą poduszką. Widać było, że chłopak wcale nie ma ochoty wstawać. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał spędzić ten czas w łóżku. '' ''Mijały minuty, przez okno do pokoju wpadało co raz więcej światła. Promyki dopadły wreszcie także i blondyna. Ten nie mogąc znieść światła rzucił poduszką w okno i poderwał się z łóżka. Okrył się kołdrą do pasa i oparł się o ścianę, przy której stało łóżko. Poczuł przyjemny chłód na plecach. W świetle dnia Szwed mógł wreszcie obejrzeć jego "lokum". Po przybyciu w środku nocy nie miał na to nawet czasu. Prostokątne umieszczenie miało być wygodne i funkcjonalne. Łóżko, biurko, fotel, nieduża komoda. Wszystko grało. '' '''Benji: '''Eh... ''Blondyn po długim zwlekaniu wstał z łóżka. Z ociąganiem się sięgnął po przygotowane dla niego ubrania. Zwykły czarny T-shirt, czarne rurki i czarne vansy - klasyk. Stylizację dopełniać mogły przeciwsłoneczne okulary, które ktoś uprzejmie zostawił na niewielkim biurko. Chłopak z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem sięgnął po dodatek. Sun glassy łudząco przypominały te, które dopełniały stylizację jednego z jego modeli podczas greckiego zadania. 'Benji: '''Skit! *cisnął okularami o ścianę* ''Szwed poczuł frustrację na wspomnienie zadania. Napracował się i to niemało. Pomimo wysiłku chłopak nie tylko odpadł, ale także nie został nawet doceniony, gdyż jego przeciwniczka nawet nie pofatygowała się na zadanie... '' ''Chłopak przebrał się w ubrania, stanął przed lustrem. Prezentował się dobrze. Na szybko poprawił włosy dłonią; na próbę rozczochrał i przeczesał. Było zadowalająco. Blondyn podszedł do okrągłego zwierciadła, na próbę zrobił kilka dziwnych min. To co wydawało się głupawym strojeniem się do lustra było w istocie modelingowym treningiem mięśni twarzy. Brak sesji trzeba było nadrobić treningiem. Po tym krótkim "rytuale" Benji odszedł od lustra. Otworzył losową szufladę komody i znalazł kolejne stroje... 'Benji: '''Jag antar att de har en pool *mruknął* ''Blondyn złapał strój i wyszedł z pokoju. '' Jadalnia ... Kuchnia ... Łazienki ''Po nieprzyjemnej rozmowie w siłowni chłopak przyszedł odświeżyć się w łazience. Po drodze zdążył zahaczyć o swój pokój i zabrać z niego szlafrok. Wybrał pierwszą wolną kabinę, puścił wodę po czym zniknął za drzwiczkami. W łazience po chwili pojawiła się również pewna blondynka, która skierowała się do ostatniej kabiny na końcu, coś sobie śpiewała pod prysznicem. XD '' ''Rhys szybko usłyszał, że nie jest w łazience sam. Nie zamierzał się jednak tym przejmować, po prostu kontynuował to co robił. W czasie mycia w jego głowie trwała kolejna burza myśli, która tym razem dotyczyła innej osoby... Zimna woda spływała po jego trochę umięśnionym ciele, mimowolnie powodując u niego ruch rozgrzanych mięśni. '''Rhys: Ładny głos... *mruknął słuchając dziewczyny* Po zakończeniu mycia, sięgnął po ręcznik po czym starannie się wytarł. Wyszedł, wrzucając swoje ubrania do kosza na pranie, po czym westchnął. Mimo wszystko, na jego klatce piersiowej nadal ostało się trochę kropelek wody, a mokre włosy dokładały mu kolejnych. Blodynka jak gdyby nigdy nic opuściła kabinę, mając oczywiście ręcznik na sobie. Cicho sobie pogwizdywała. Gdy jednak zobaczyła chłopaka szybko schowała się do swojej kabiny i zaczęła się modlić, czy jej nie zobaczył. '' ''Rhys dojrzał chowającą się blondynkę. Nie mógł przepuścić tej okazji, musiał się w końcu dowiedzieć kim jest ta nachodząca go w różnych sytuacjach dziewczyna. Rhys: Przecież Cię widziałem. *mruknął zakładając ręce* Dziewczyna w głębi duszy modliła się czy to chodzi o nią. Cóż, głupiutka nie była i jednak po chwili domyśliła się, że chodzi o nią. Wysunęła kawałek czupryny i przyglądała się chłopakowi. ???: Uhm...może to wytwór twej wyobraźni? Salon ... Biblioteka ... Sauna ... Siłownia Levi po dłuższym czasie opuścił pokój, stwierdził, że ciągłe tkwienie w jednym miejscu, bądź co bądź luksusowym nie będzie zbyt dobre. Pierwsze poranne potrzeby utalentowanego Włocha to oczywiście była siłownia, bo jak to mawiał Mustang „w zdrowym ciele, zdrowy duch”. Mijając kolejne pomieszczenia hotelu, zadziwiał się zdobieniami, które przykuwały jego uwagę. Budynek miał swoje lata, ale ten, kto wpadł na zrobienie tutaj hotelu, był czystym geniuszem według opinii Włocha. Po dłuższych wojażach znalazł swoją świątynię, znaczy siłownie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wszedł do środka. Skierował się w stronę szafek i położył swoją torbę z ciuchami, by przebrać się w swój strój do treningu. Jego podkoszulek spadł na podłogę, Włoch pokręcił głową niezadowolony. Levi: Pazienza! *mruknął pod nosem* Po chwili ją odłożył i przebrany w luźne spodnie dresowe, tshirt oraz sportowe buty, usiadł jeszcze i robił sobie zdjęcia. Na siłownię wszedł ulubieniec prowadzącej, cichy Norweg. Chłopak rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, był trochę zaskoczony wyglądem jak i zaopatrzeniem samego gyma. No ale cóż, kondycję trzeba było utrzymywać, a siedzeniem i nic nierobieniem raczej tego nie zmieni. Zaraz... ale dla kogo on się tak stara? Rhys: Jest. *mruknął cicho do siebie* Jego cel - bieżnia, znajdował się tuż przy oknach na kompleks. Rhys zrobił kilka kroków, po czym wybrał bieżnię najdalej ustawioną od wszystkich. Ustawił sobie swój standardowy program, po czym zaczął bieg. W tym czasie Włoch bawił się w wyciskanie, szło mu całkiem nieźle. Jednak za bardzo nie spodobało mu się ciche wejście ulubieńca prowadzącej. Z poprzednim odcinków znał jego charakter, ale cóż, Levi był otwartym człowiekiem i lubił przede wszystkim z każdym rozmawiać. Położył sztangę nad głową i włączył telefon. '' '''Levi': Witajcie moi kochani przyjaciele! Odpoczywam po wspaniałym treningu w gymie. *powiedział z uśmiechem* Spotkałem tutaj Rhysa, trzymajcie kciuki *pokazał do kamery kciuki i zakończył krótką transmisję* Chłopak wstał, wziął głęboki oddech i przyglądał się jak Norweg biega. Nie chciał go do siebie zrazić, ani nic. Rozważał jak podejść do chłopaka. Zdecydował się na stary i prosty numer. Zarzucił ręcznik za jedno ramię i skierował się w kierunku zajmowanej bieżni. Levi: Ciao *powiedział pozytywnym tonem* Poranny trening to lek na wszystko, nieprawdaż? *zapytał znajdując się już obok chłopaka i wchodząc na bieżnie obok* Norweg zerknął kątem oka na znajdującego się obok niego chłopaka... a może mężczyznę? Wyglądał mu na pozytywnego człowieka, ale ilu takich ludzi tak naprawdę okazuje się kimś zupełnie innym? Rhys: Jak najbardziej. *mruknął* Co by nie mówić, taki mały trening chłopakowi dobrze zrobi. Niektórzy mawiają, że nie ma nic lepszego niż przelać swoje wszystkie emocje na sport. Rhys: Jesteś Levi? *zapytał, zerkając kątem oka na, jak zakładał tajemniczego Włocha* Levi: No, jakżeby inaczej. Miło mi ciebie poznać, Rhys. *uśmiechnął się do niego* Ustawił sobie bieg na najniższym możliwym tempie. Robił to bardziej dla towarzystwa i zapoznania się z Norwegiem. Swój limit dzisiejszy wykorzystał. Nie miał zamiaru jednak narzekać, ludzie kochali go za pozytywne podejście do życia. '' '''Levi': Nie sądziłem, że będziesz mnie znał. *dodał z powagą i szacunkiem w głosie* Ćwiczysz dla siebie czy upolowałeś jakąś sztukę? *zapytał podchwytliwie* Zwiększył delikatnie obroty znudzony jednym i tym samym biegiem, którego praktycznie nie odczuwał. Levi: No i byłoby mi niezwykle miło, gdybyś zdecydował się w któryś dzień udzielić wywiadu dla swoich fanów. *puścił mu oczko* Rhys: Jurgita wspominała coś o nowym członku ekipy. *mruknął kontynuując bieg* Zgadywałem, że chodziło o Ciebie. *dodał* Na temat "sztuki" chłopak od razu pomyślał o pewnej osobie... nie spalił tym razem buraka, po prostu wziął łyka dostępnej pod ręką wody. Rhys: Err... zależy. *odparł ucinając temat* Słowa o fanach zaintrygowały Skandynawa, nie spodziewał się że jest w jakiś sposób popularny w programie, chociaż... no tak. Już wiedział dlaczego. Rhys: Może kiedyś... *westchnął* Levi: No tak, zapomniałem. Plotki szybko się tutaj rozchodzą. *zaśmiał się* Właściwie mu to nie przeszkadzało. W pewnym sensie było to łatwiejsze pokonywanie barier. Gdy ludzie cokolwiek o sobie wiedzą, jest jakoś zręcznie. Bardzo podobało mu się podejście Norwega, który jak to zazwyczaj miał w zwyczaju był dośc skryty i cichy. Zadowolony z dobrze toczącej rozmowy uśmiechnął się. '' '''Levi': Czyli odpowiedź brzmi tak. Spoko, fajnie, że się powodzi. *skwitował krótko* Nie zamierzał drążyć tematu, przynajmniej na razie. Domyślał się, o co chodzi. Sztuka podchodzenia do ludzi jest specyficzna i czasami dość łatwo kogoś zrazić. Włoch nie zamierzał zbyt ostro z nikim pogrywać, w końcu to nie był już Big Brother. '' '''Levi': Ludzie bardzo cenili twoje poczynania. Tajemnicze związki z rudowłosą, waleczność na wyzwaniach. Myślę, że nie masz co się zastanawiać. *skwitował* Drzwi na siłownie uchyliły się. Benji przebrany w opinająca mięśnie, czarną koszulkę, szare spodenki i czarne nike'i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Był to jego pierwszy kontakt z siłownią od czasu zadania w Szwecji, a nawet dłużej, bo miał być to pierwszy trening od wyjazdu ze Sztokholmu. Tak czy inaczej Szwed przywitał się klasycznym dla osób na siłowni "Hej" i poszedł na orbitreka. Najpierw wziął się za rozgrzewkę. Dopiero pedałując zdał sobie sprawę kto jeszcze jest w pokoju... Przestał pracę. Wyjął z trzymadełka butelkę z wodą, napił się i spojrzał na kompanów. Był to jego kolega z programu - Rhys i jakiś Włoch, którego poniekąd kojarzył z Instagrama. '' '''Benji: '''Hej *przywitał się znowu* ''Model nie był tak outgoing jak zwykle. Był trochę przygaszony. Stał tak po prostu, tyłem do maszynki i czekał na reakcję chłopaków. '' ''Norweg odwrócił wzrok na Szweda, którego obecność... trochę go zaskoczyła. Tak szybko pozbierał się po wczoraj? Rhys: Hej. *mruknął* Nie wiedział zbytnio co powinien powiedzieć, liczył na otwartość Włocha. Levi spojrzał na Szweda, gdzieś mu się przewinął na instagramie. Był świadomy jego udziału w programie, jednak nie sądził, że zasta go tu tak szybko, z resztą tak samo jak Rhysa. Levi: Ciao. *powiedział odwracając się w stronę chłopaka* Podszedł i wyciągnął dłoń, by się przywitać ze Szwedem. '' ''Benji uściskał silnie dłoń Włocha. Uśmiechnął się grzecznie. '' '''Benji: '''Co? Myślałeś, że później się zobaczymy? *mruknął w stronę Rhysa opierając się jednocześnie o atlas* ''Szwed prychnął pod nosem. Po raz pierwszy w trakcie trwania programu za jego słowami nie kryła się żadna strategia. Po prostu rozmawiał bez planu. Spoglądał na Norwega. Blondyn domyślał się, że Rhys mógł czuć się podobnie skonsternowany co on. Oboje odpadli w dogrywkach z osobami, z którymi się znali... Oboje odpadli za szybko. '' ''Norweg mimo zaczepki zachował spokój, chociaż kto wie co to miało znaczyć... pewnie sam Szwedinho. Rhys: Bywa. *wzruszył ramionami* Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że Szwed jest jego przeciwnikiem w najbliższej dogrywce. Mimo wszystko on sam nie wiedział, czy w ogóle do niej przystąpi. Rhys: Myślałem, że po włamaniu do prowadzącej skończysz jak Charles. *dodał chłodno* Włoch widząc, że chłopacy świetnie się dogadują, a przynajmniej próbują, stwierdził, że to nie czas na wchodzenie im w rozmowę. Uśmiechnął się do obu i powiedział ciepłym tonem. Levi: Dzięki panowie za miłą pogawędkę, ale trzeba wziąć prysznic oraz coś ogarnąć. Do zobaczenia na dogrywce. *pomachał chłopakom i wyszedł* Benji niemrawo pożegnał się z Włochem i skierował spojrzenie na Rhysa. Szwed znał się na ludziach wystarczająco aby stwierdzić, że Norweg ma co do niego jakieś mieszane uczucia. '' '''Benji: '''Cóż, jednak żyję *założył ręce* Przesłodzona, krwiożercza landryna nic mi nie zrobiła. ''Chłopak nie wspominał zbyt miło spotkania z ex prowadzącą. Wolał pominąć jej temat. Na moment wbił spojrzenie w matę na podłodze, potem jednak wrócił wzrokiem na kolegę. Także zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego przeciwnikiem w dogrywce będzie Rhys..; Na razie wolał jednak o tym nie myśleć. Chwilowo miał dość dogrywek. '' '''Benji: '''Co tu się w ogóle dzieje... działo? *spojrzał na bruneta, który też przestał ćwiczyć* ''Rhys zszedł z bieżni, uważnie słuchając tego co mówił do niego Benji. Można powiedzieć, że trochę go ztriggerował swoją wypowiedzią, nie dał jednak po sobie tego poznać. Rhys: Zamknięci na cztery spusty w tym luksusowym Szwajcarskim koszmarze. *wzruszył ramionami, chłodno patrząc na Szweda* Chłopak wziął łyka wody, po czym odrzucił ją z powrotem do koszyka, trafił odwrócony tyłem. Rhys: Uważaj, bo ta "Krwiożercza Landryna" krąży gdzieś po hotelu, nie chciałbyś chyba nie dożyć dnia następnego... *pokręcił głową wymijając chłopaka* Blondyn odwrócił się za Rhysem. Norweg ewidentnie nie miał ochoty rozmawiać. Szwed zastanawiał się czy za nim nie iść... ale czemu? Ledwo się znali. Owszem, Benji lubił Rhysa i traktował jako jednego z lepszych kolegów z programu, ale czy ze wzajemnością? Chłopak nie chciał się narzucać. Wzruszył ramionami i bez słowa poszedł powyciskać na klatę. Po cichu liczył, że Rhys nie odejdzie... '' ''Nie odszedł. Usiadł sobie na pobliskiej ławeczce, po czym zaczął spoglądać przez okno. Dojrzał kilka osób, które postanowiło zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza w pobliskim parku. Prawdopodobnie pracownicy programu. Nie palił się do rozmowy, z jakiegoś powodu nie miał ochoty z nikim wchodzić w bliższe relacje... z nikim nie licząc pewnej osoby. Po czasie jednak bez słowa wyszedł, potrzebował odświeżenia. Basen Jurgita wraz z Rhysem przybyła na basen. '' '''Jurgita': No to jesteśmy. Nawet nie spodziewałam się, że będzie taaaki duży. *puściła oczko chłopakowi* Pora się przebrać. Poszła do przebieralni. '' ''Rhys zrobił dokładnie to samo co jego koleżanka. Po czasie opuścił przebieralnię jedynie w bokserkach kąpielowych. Na szczęście nie było konieczności smarowania się kremami, ponieważ znajdowali się w budynku. Na jego ciele zarysowały się delikatne oznaki umięśnienia, nie było jakoś szczególnie wyraźne, ale mimo tego chłopak posiadał przeciętną formę fizyczną. Wyczekiwał na wyjście Jurgity. W przebieralni było słychać jakieś krzyki, w której znajdowała się rudowłosa, obecnie brunetka. Z pomieszczenie wybiegła płacząca dziewczyna. Ciekawe co jej tam nagadała... Po chwili prowadząca wyszła przeciągając się. Była w takim stroju. '' '''Jurgita': No i od razu lepiej. *skwitowała wychodząc z przebieralni* Chłopak odwrócił się w kierunku damskiej przebieralni. Wybiegająca dziewczyna zniknęła za wyjściem, natomiast chłopak dojrzał prowadzącą. Cóż, nawet jego strój lolitki musiał poruszyć... Rhys: Wow... *oczy mu się zaświeciły* Po chwili jednak pokręcił głową, odwracając się i sprawiając wrażenie nieprzejętego. Rhys: Ładny. *mruknął* Dziewczyna od razu zauważyła reakcję chłopaka. Delikatnie, wręcz niewidocznie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Czuła się bardzo komfortowo. '' '''Jurgita': No, znośny. *skwitowała* Mam jeszcze lepsze. *wzruszyła ramionami* Ale zostały w Texasie. Przewrócila oczami. '' '''Jurgita': Czyli jednak coś tam z mięśni masz, więcej niż sprawiasz wrażenie. *wypaliła. W sumie...czasem możesz się ruda ugryźć w język ;v* Rhys: Dzięki... *przeciągnął się, specjalnie się napinając* Chłopak przysiadł na murku basenowym, zamaczając nogi. Jurgita: Już tak nie szpanuj, nie lubię pozerów. *mruknęła, mijając chłopaka i siadając kilka metrów dalej* Rhys: Takich jak pewien Szwed? Rhys uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Rhys: Ale o co Ci chodzi? *zsunął się do wody* Woda była przyjemna, idealnie dostosowana do potrzeb Norwega. Zadowolony postanowił oddać się jej, kładąc się na plecach i dryfując sobie. Dziewczyna zanurzyła jedynie stopy w wodzie i przygladała sie jak chłopak sobie pływał. Jurgita: Tak, on w szczególności. Niech się cieszy, że żyje. *mruknęła* Ruda niezbyt paliła się do kąpieli, zbyt obawiała się o swoją farbę do włosów, to wolała sobie posiedzieć. W tym czasie jedna ze stażystek, przyniosła jakiegoś zimnego drinka, którego sobie lolitas popijała. Rhys: Podobno owinął sobie wokół palca kilka osób... *mruknął bez entuzjazmu* Chłopak dryfował sobie z zamkniętymi oczami. W pewnym momencie "przywiało" go pod nogi dziewczyny. Zdziwiony otworzył jedno oko, ujrzał prowadzącą w swoim seksi stroju. Jurgita: Tacy zawsze sobie owiną głupie dziewczynki wokół palca. *wzruszyła ramionami obojętnie* Ze mną jak rozmawiał, to szybko się zwinął, bo nie mógł rozmowy wygrać. *przewróciła oczami* Tupnęła nogą w wodzie, by ochlapać chłopaka i zachichotać. '' '''Jurgita': Trzymaj. *podała mu jakiś chłodzący napój* Ja wiem, po coś tu przypłynął. Znam facetów. *powiedziała złośliwie, pokazując mu język* Rhys: Dzięki. *wzruszył ramionami biorąc napój* Nic nie robił sobie z zaczepki dziewczyny, a wręcz odpowiedział jej chlapnięciem, na razie tylko takim na wysokości nóg. c: Jurgita: Nie wiem jak mi moją dobroć odpłacisz. *zamyśliła się* Pewnie coś wymyślisz. A z resztą, nieważne. *przewróciła oczami* Rudowłosej nie podobało sie, że nic sobie nie robił z jej zaczepek. Zaczęła go stopą podtapiać. c: Szklanka którą chłopak miał podryfowała gdzieś dalej, jej zawartości już dawno nie było. Podtapiany przez prowadzącą Rhys złapał dziewczynę za nogę i wciągnął ją do wody. Wyglądało na to, że świetnie się razem bawili. xD Brunetka, a już w sumie brunetko-ruda wylądowała z chlupnięcie w wodzie. Nabrała powietrza i zanurkowała głębiej, ciągnąc chłopaka za nogę na sam dół, gdy się tego nie spodziewał. Wokoło nich rozlewała się czarna kropka, która schodziła z jej farby. Norweg nie był jednak takim leszczem w wodzie na jakiego wyglądał. Przepłynął przecież bez problemu pod zalanym pokładem w Szwecji, więc chwila dłużej pod wodą nie była dla niego problemem. Zrobił korkociąg i wyrwał się z objęć dziewczyny, tym razem samemu owijając się wokół jej ramion. Ruda również była zaprawiona w podwodnych bojach. Jednak gdy chłopak próbował odwrócić sytuację, jakoś wybitnie nie protestowała. Rhys obezwładnił dziewczynie ręce i wypłynął z nią na powierzchnię. Tak blisko siebie chyba nigdy wcześniej nie byli, ale wydawało się że pod wpływem emocji i zabawy kompletnie o tym zapomnieli. Rhys: Mam Cię. *zaśmiał się* Gdy Norweg ochłonął zorientował się jak blisko siebie się znaleźli. Wyglądało to nawet tak jakby się przytulali, ale... czy faktycznie tak było? Rhys początkowo chciał puścić dziewczynę, ale w pewnym momencie zauważył, że przestała stawiać opór. Tak więc tkwili w tej pozycji... Jurgita: Jakimś cudem, masz. *odparła rozbawiona* Oddałam ci to bez walki. *mruknęła* Gdy zorientowała się w jakiej są sytuacji, natychmiastowo odwróciła i odsunęła się od chłopaka. Rhys: Taaak... *podrapał się po głowie* Zauważyłem. *zaśmiał się, wymuszając uśmiech* Norweg był trochę speszony, nie wiedział jak aktualnie powinien zareagować. Rudowłosa odwróciła się i przyglądała się speszonemu chłopakowi, dawało jej to jakąś satysfakcję. '' '''Jurgita': I jak zwykle wszyscy się boją. *przewróciła oczami i popchnęła chłopaka by chlupnął wodę, śmiejąc się przy tym uroczo* Nie bądź takim kołkiem. *dodała przez śmiech* Rhys: Kto tu się boi? *chlapnął dziewczynę w odwecie, śmiejąc się* Jurgita: A masz jakieś wątpliwości? *spojrzała na niego poważnie, przyjmując na siebie chlupnięcie wody* Chłopak zrobił się czerwony, po czym odwrócił głowę. Rhys: Nie. Zanużył się cały pod wodą. Dziewczyna szczerze się roześmiała. '' '''Jurgita': Oj, zabawny jesteś Rysiu. *powiedziała przez śmiech* A jaki uroczy... *czekała, aż się wynurzy* ...buraczek. c: Chłopak jednak się nie wynurzał... i to przez dłuższy czas. Samo malowanie basenu również nie pozwalało dokładnie pokazać dostrzec gdzie chłopak mógł się znajdować. Może poszedł na dno? Nastąpiła cisza. Po chwili coś chlupnęło za dziewczyną, ponownie... aż w końcu chłopak wynurzył się spod wody. Rhys: Uroczy? Jeden szczegół. Rhys wynurzył się pod Jurgitą, więc teraz znajdowała się na jego plecach, "na barana". Ruda nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw i odruchowo zapiszczała "wystraszona". Wzięła głęboki wdech. '' '''Jurgita': Możesz mnie nie straszyć? *zamyśliła się na chwilę* Stop. Nie przestraszyłeś mnie. Nie spodziewałam się tego. *dodała dumnie* Objęła chłopaka dłońmi, by nie spaść. W tym samym czasie, na balkonie, obserwowała dwójkę, pewna blondynka. '' '''Rhys:' No pewnie, że nie. *uśmiechnął się* Wygodnie? *zerknął na koleżankę* Jurgita: Nie będę narzekać. Bo potem powiedzą, że tylko narzekam. Jest w porządku. *odparła bez namysłu* Rhys: Cieszy mnie to. Przepłynął kilkadziesiąt metrów z prowadzącą na plecach, co ciekawe wcale nie wydawał się przez to wolniejszy niż zwykle. Dla Jurgity był taką deseczką, która utrzymywała ją na powierzchni. W pewnym momencie chłopak się zatrzymał, odruchowo spoglądając na balkon. Dojrzał na nim pewną blondynkę, wydawało mu się że gdzieś już ją widział... '' '''Jurgita': No czyli nawet ty potrafisz się cieszyć. *powiedziała rozbawiona chwilą* Gdy rudowłosa spojrzała za chłopakiem do góry, nikogo już nie było. Zanurzyła głowę chłopaka w wodzie. '' '''Jurgita': No tak, nawet balkony ciekawsze ode mnie! *dodała oburzona* Wiedziałam, phi. *mruknęła, otrzepując swoją głowę z wody* Rhys wypluł trochę wody, której zdążył się przypadkiem napić. Rhys: Co...? Nie! Po prostu... przywidziało mi się coś. *mruknął kaszląc od wody* Chyba się zadomowiłaś tam u góry. *dodał zaczepnie* Jurgita: No oczywiście. Przecież mam chody w programie i powstał specjalnie dla mnie. Jestem w hierarchi najwyżej. Czasem po prostu coś nabroję. *powiedziała nieco ciszej* I nie musisz się w tak głupi sposób tłumaczyć, że mnie ignorujesz. Rhys: Nie ignoruję. *pokręcił głową* Nie bądź takim kołkiem. *szturchnął ją* Jurgita: Ja kołkiem!? *powiedziała oburzona i pacnęła go w głowę* Nie powiem, kto spalił buraka *mruknęła, wyszła z wody i opuściła basen* Zdezorientowany chłopak również opuścił basen. ... Benji po niedługich poszukiwaniach odnalazł basen. Chłopak poczuł lekką radość. Po tym jak przez cały pobyt w programie okazja na pojawienie się nad wodą przemykała mu obok nosa, czuł bardzo pozytywne, jak na chwilowe warunki, emocje. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak Szwed nie wyglądał na zupełnie szczęśliwego. Był bardziej zamyślony, stonowany. Bez słowa rozebrał się. Pod spodniami miał już przygotowane kąpielówki. Szwed założył jeszcze szwedki i podszedł do niecki basenu. Ściągnął okularki z oczu i dał je na szyję. To był jego moment. mógł pokazać się przed kamerą w stroju kąpielowym. Mruknął coś pod nosem... Odwrócił się i posłał zmysłowe spojrzenie do obiektywu. Wiedział, że obraz się zachowa. Tyle mu wystarczyło. Skoczył na główkę do basenu i zniknął w orzeźwiającej wodzie. '' ''Wypłynął po kilkunastu sekundach. Silnymi uderzeniami nóg do kraula utrzymał głowę nad powierzchnią wody na tyle długo, aby zdjąć okularki z oczu. Woda ochlapała jego twarz. Działała orzeźwiająco. Chłopak przełączył się na pracę biodrami do delfina i zaczął wykonywać miarowe ruchy. Poczuł jednak dość szybko zmęczenie, więc położył się na plecach i wbił spojrzenie w sufit krytego basenu. imponująca szklana kopuła znajdowała się kilkanaście metrów wyżej... '' ''Szwed wykonał przewrót do tyłu i zanurkował scyzorykiem w kierunku dna. Nie założył okularków. Popłynął na ślepo. Znalazłszy się na dnie wypuścił powietrze tworząc chmurę bąbelków. Pozbywszy się części powietrza z pług mógł spokojnie położyć się na dnie. Długo nie poleżał ponieważ musiał zaczerpnąć na nowo powietrza.. Na podobnych zabawach z nurkowaniem spędził kolejne kilkanaście minut. Nie miał dla siebie innej rozrywki. Ludzi żadnych po drodze nie spotkał. Być może gdzieś czaili się inni przegrani, ale nie oni byli w tamtej chwili ważni. Liczyła się tylko chwila. Chwila w basenie. '' ''Blondyn wynurzył się i oparł się rękoma o brzeg. Łokcie dał na kratki odpływu, odrzucił okularki i wypluł wodę. Chłopak pogładził się po brodzie. Nie miał jeszcze okazji ogarnąć swojego zarostu. Golenia wymagała z resztą nie tylko broda. No cóż. Życie modela. Gładkie. Podparł się na muskularnych rękach i wyskoczył z basenu. Obiecał sobie, że tu wróci, ale to dopiero po spotkaniu z maszynką. '' Prywatny apartament Jurgity ''W tym czasie wraz z walizkami do Szwajcarii przybyła rudowłosa, która była w dość podłym nastroju. Rudowłosa zmęczona dniem powróciła do swojego pokoju. Wzięła szybki prysznic i poszła spać. Wstała dość leniwie, przeciągnęła się i poszła. Skoczyła do kuchni, gdzie wróciła i zjadła rzeczy. Poprawiła swoje włosy, zrobiła delikatny makijaż i wyszła. '' Prywatny apartament Leviego: ''W swoim luksusowym pokoju Włoch się rozpakowywał. Na ścianie wisiały już zdjęcia jego ulubionego zespołu oraz koszulka Linkin Park w obramowaniu. Levi podszedł po swoją odżywkę do włosów, nałożył ją na dłoń i sprawnymi ruchami ją wtarł we włosy. Dla pewności przejrzał się w lustrze i wyciągnął najnowszego iPhone'a. Włączył kamerę, a na jego twarzy widniał już śnieżnobiały uśmiech. Levi: Witajcie przyjaciele, tu mówi Wasz kochany Levi. *zaczął ciepło tonem* Zrobiło koło kamerą wokół pokoju. Levi: Dzisiaj znajdujemy się w Szwajcarii, gdzie dołączyłem do ekipy europejskiego programu reality show. *puszcza oczko dumny* Bez Was na pewno by mi sie nie udało, dzięki za całe wsparcie! *pokazuje okejkę* Skierował się na balkon. Widok z niego miał przedni. Dużo i piękny park, w którym znajdowało się masa różnorodnych drzew, jak i krzewów. Nie brakło boisk, na którym ktoś kopał piłkę. Levi: A tam mamy naszą pierwszą prowadzącą, Jurgitę! Nie mogę się doczekać, by zrobić z nią wspólną relację! *mówił podekscytowany* Obecnie chyba jednak jest zajęta jednym z uczestników. *zaśmiał się* Skierował kamerę prosto na swoją twarz. Levi: Dajcie koniecznie znać, czy chcecie relacje z zawodnikami, którzy już odpadli z programu? *zamyślił się na chwilę, to nie byłby taki głupi pomysł* Cóż, to by było na tyle! Trzymajcie się ciepło, myślę o Was! *pomachał do kamery i się rozłączył* Przed Hotelem: Park: Rudowłosa przyszła do parku na poranny spacer. Nudziło jej się w programie poza ciągłymi wizytami u Rhysa, ale jednak nie chciała chłopaka zbytnio nachodzić. Zabawne w tym wszystkim jest to, że pewnie każdego innego chętniej by nachodziła. Ale nie chciała męczyć swoją obecnością Norwega. Usiadła na jednej z ławek i pogwizdywała. Parkiem przechodził sobie Igor... A raczej zgubił się szukająć źródła prądu. Zauważył on na ławce rudą dziewczynę, ale nie zawrócił nią sobie głowy. Spojrzała na chłopaka, któru jako drugi opuścił program. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się zgubił. '' '''Jurgita': Ej ty tam! *krzyknęła do Igora* Igor! Przyglądała się i oczekiwała reakcji chłopaka. '' Igor odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny, która go zawołała. Po chwili do niej podszedł. Przez chwilę się jej przyglądał. '''Igor: '''Część? Co pani prowadząca tu robi? Czy show jeszcze nie trwa? '''Jurgita': Hej, hej. *uśmiechnęła się* Ja? No tak... *mruknęła sama do siebie* Praktycznie nikt nie wiedział, że ona się tutaj znajduje. Jurgita: Program trwa, zrobiłam sobie urlop. *odpowiedziała wymijająco* Nie szukasz przypadkiem czegoś? Wydajesz się troche zagubiony... Igor: Tak! Szukam jakiś korków czy Bóg wie czego, co odpowiada za światło w moim pokoju. Oglądałem sobie maraton seriali na Netflixie, a tu nagle światło gaśnie! Chłopak był zirytowany z sytuacją, głównie przez to, że musiał wstanąć z łóźka, a bardzo mu się nie chciało, tym bardziej, że dla świetego spokoju i możliwości siedzenia w przytulnym pokoju zrezygnował z możliwośći dogrywki... Poza tym miał walczyć z Rhysem, a gdyby z nim przegrał to by lamentował o tym do końca programu i dłużej. Jurgita: Obawiam się, że nic takiego nie znajdziesz... *mruknęła zamyślona* Hotel został specjalnie przygotowany dla zawodników, że nie było możliwości opuszczenia jego terenów. A same korki były schowane przy wjeździe do luksusowego hotelu. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Jurgita: Chociaż chciałabym Ci jakoś pomóc, to nie ma jak. Trzeba liczyć, że w centrali zauważą i włączą prąd. My nie możemy opuszczać tych miejsc. *powiedziała poważnie* Igor z niepokojącym uśmiechem zaczął kręcić głową. Igor: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie nie nie, nie, NIE! *Uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka zamienił się w wyraz wściekłości* Noż Kurtka jego mać, nie! Czemu akurat w moim pokoju! Co za dyskryminacja! Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech. Pomogło mu to się lekko uspokoić. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie da się tego jakoś odejść, ale do głowy przyszła mu pewna myśl. Igor: Chwilę, producenci zgodzili się byś wzięła sobie urlop w czasie trwania show? I to akurat w okolicy odcinka w którym odpadł Rhys? Jurgita zaśmiała się widząc podirytowanego chłopaka. Widok był co najmniej zabawny. '' '''Jurgita': A nie wpadłeś na to, że w salonie możesz pooglądać? *zapytała nieco zaskoczona* W salonie również wszyscy przecież mieli dostęp do Netflixa i innych platform. Na wspomnienie o Rhysie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jurgita: Cóż, jak widać urok prowadzącej mi na to pozwala. *puściła mu oczko* Jak się czujesz tu w hotelu? Igor: Ooo, to jest tu salon? Nawet nie wiedziałem... W sumie cały czas siedziałem w pokoju i ewentualnie szłem do łazienki, ale cóż zdarza się. Igor był lekko zdziwiony wymówką o słodkim wyglądzie. "Dyskryminacja, też jestem słodki, a mi nie pozwalają na urlop kiedy chcę!" - pomyślał. Igor: Hotel wydaje się spoko, ale jak wspomniałem wolę siedzieć w pokoju niż wychodzić do innych, więc jakoś się po nim nie rozglądałem. Jurgita: Oczywiście. Posiadamy tutaj wszystko. Full wypas pięciogwiazdkowy hotel. Więc na pewno go znajdziesz w pobliżu. *powiedziała dumnie* Wybór hotelu nie był taki oczywisty, dopóki do ekipy nie dołączyła Temple. '' '''Jurgita': Polecam, podobno jest tutaj wiele tajemnic. I powoli zapełnia się ludźmi jak Rhys czy Benji. Igor:' '''Tajemnic? Na przykład jakich? ''Chłopaka dosyć to zaskoczyło. "Jaki hotel ma tajemnice? I gdzie?!" - myślał sobie. Nie ma prądu w pokoju, a takie szukanie tajemnic hotelu byłoby ciekawe... O ile by mu się zachciało. Mu się wielu rzeczy nie chcę. Jurgita: Przed wynajęciem hotelu ostrzegano nas, że ten budynek miał dość długą historię i nie zawsze było tutaj kolorowo. Podobno czasami działy się tutaj różne historie. *wzruszyła ramionami* Njestety nie chciał powiedzieć jakie... *mruknęła zmartwiona* Igor: Brzmi jak historia z horrorów o opętaniach. Jeszcze się okaże, że tu są duchy i wszyscy zginiemy. Lekko zachichotał. Igor: 'Wspomniałaś, że oprócz mnie są tu też Rhys i Benji, to znaczy, że 2 chłopaków w grze, bo jest jeszcze Luke, ale on... Wiesz. Czyli są tylko ten Irlandczyk i Francuz oraz dziewczyny? ''Jurgita sie zaśmiała. '''Jurgita: Bać się należy żywych, a nie martwych. *dodała zupełnie niewinnym tonem* Zwinnym ruchem ręki zaprosiła chłopaka, by usiadł również na ławce. Jurgita: Charles podzielił los Luke. Został tylko ten świrnięty Irlandczyk, który mam nadzieję szybko odpadnie, albo podzieli los tamtej dwójki. *dodała zamyślona* Igorowi słysząc o śmierci Charlesa zrobiło się trochę smutno na tyle, że nie skupił się nad zdaniem o Irlandczyku. Inaczej prawdopodbnie już by szukał wyjścia z tego miejsca, Igor: Boże, to straszne. Żal mi go. Igor chwilę siedizał smutny się nie odzywał po chwili jednak odwrócił się w stronę Jurgity. Igor: A wogóle czy rodziny Charlesa i Lukea dostaną jakies odszkodowanie za to, co się im stało? Jurgita przewróciła oczami na słowa Polaka. Niezbyt interesowało ją to, że oni nie żyją. W głębi duszy dawało jej to ogromną satysfakcję. '' '''Jurgita': A dlaczego mają dostać? W kontrakcie macie podpisane mały druczkiem... *dodała obojętnie* W przypadku śmierci, producenci nie ponoszą odpowiedzialności. Igor: Tak już to słyszałem od niebieskowłosej, ale... Wyobrażasz sobie, że twój syn, czy brat czy ktoś tam, zapisał się do programu by pomóc finanson domowym, a kilka dni później przychodzi ktoś kto mówi ci, że on umarł? To musi być straszne, stracić rodzine w takich okolicznościach, a tym bardziej, że mogłem skończyć podobnie. Nie wiem jakbym sobie poradził ze stratą kogoś bliskiego... Chłopak przez chwilę siedział i patrzył się w ziemie, ale po chwili odwrócił się w stronę rudowłosej. Igor: '''Może smienimy temat? Nie czuję się zbytnio konfortowo z romawianiem o tym? '''Jurgita: Spoko, rozumiem co masz na mysli. Ja straciłam rodziców, gdy byłam mała. Nawet ich nie poznałam. *wzruszyła ramionami obojętnie* Oczywiście, że lepiej zmienić. *mruknęła* Zamyśliła się na moment, po czym palnęła. Jurgita: Jakieś plany po programie? Igor: Nie. Nie mam żadnego planu, poza siedzeniem przed telewizorem pół dnia. A ty masz jakieś? Jurgita: Drugi sezon programu podobno nadchodzi. Więc raczej będę się przygotowywała. *powiedziała dumnie* "Spodziewałem się, raczej ślubu z Rhysem" - pomyślał sobie chłopak. Igor: O, brzmi ciekawie! Planujecie możliwy powrót dla zawodników z tej edycji? Spojrzała na niego trochę zaskoczona. Niby mówi, że bał się o swoje życie, a chciałby ponownie. Nie skomentowała tego. Jurgita: Jeśli przeżyjesz, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. *skwitowała krótko* Igor: '''Fajnie, ale tym razem będę czytał umowę 5 razy, przez szkło powiększające. *Zaśmiał się, ale po chwili spojrzał się dziwnie na Jurgitę* Co masz na myśli mówiąć "Jeśli przeżyjesz"? '''Jurgita: Spokojnie. Będzie tam również taka klauzula. Jestem pewna. *zachichotała* Jurgita również na niego spoglądała i ich wzrok się spotkał. Włożyła niewinnie palec do buzi. Jurgita: Różne rzeczy się w tym programie. Głosno tylko myślę. *mruknęła wymijając temat* Boisko do piłki nożnej: ... Na boisku do piłki nożnej pojawił się Lukaninho. Pociągnął za ciuchy jakiegoś faceta. Lukaninho: Idziesz ze mną, potrzebuje jakiegoś bramkarza. Ziomek spojrzał na piłkarza, sportowiec jednak zacisnął pięść i facet szybko pobiegł na bramkę. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo i walnął sobie selfie, które zaraz poleciało na instagrama, gdy całował swój biceps. "Przed sezonem, warto nieco potrenować. Wasz Luczador". '' ... ''Na boisku pojawiła się brunetka wraz z Rhysem. Dziewczyna przyglądała się Norwegowi zaintrygowana czemu ją tu przyprowadził. Jurgita: Lubisz piłkę? *podniosła wymownie brew do góry* Chłopak rozglądał się po boisku. Trochę minęło gdy ostatni raz pokopał piłkę... dla przyjemności. Rhys: Kiedyś. *wzruszył ramionami* Chciałem się jakoś wyżyć, nie niszcząc wszystkiego wokół... Jurgita: Działało? *spojrzała zaciekawiona* Ciekawe, nigdy nie miałam piłki przy nodze. *dodała zakłopotana* Ale lalkami też się nie bawiłam! *zaśmiała się niezręcznie* Tenis był też całkiem spoko. Chłopak spojrzał podejrzanie na dziewczynę. Rhys: Czy ty mi coś sugerujesz? *mruknął z uśmiechem podając piłkę dziewczynie* To nic trudnego. *wzruszył ramionami* Przekręciła głowę i przyglądała się chłopakowi. Jurgita: Co mam Ci sugerować? *piłka padła na ziemie obok dziewczyny* A co jak sobie coś zrobie? *zapytała zachowawczo* Rhys: To coś poradzimy. *uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko* Po prostu ja stanę na bramce, a ty kopniesz ją z tej białej kropeczki przed tobą. *wskazał na "11 metr"* Jurgita: Ojeju. I naprawdę wszyscy się jarają, że kopnę tym kawałkiem skóry...yyy na bramkę? *spojrzała zdziwiona* I to serio ludzi bawi? Rozumiem może jeszcze grać... ale oglądać... *dziewczyna była zdekoncentrowana swoimi myślami i zaczęła ustawiać piłkę* Norweg wzruszył ramionami. Rhys: Ojeju. I naprawdę wszyscy się jarają, że odbiję kawałkiem drewna... piłeczkę? *przedrzeźniał koleżankę* Uśmiechał się przy tym niczym L. Rhys: No dawaj! *uśmiecha się szyderczo* Gdy chłopak ją przedrzeźniał, podeszła do niego bliżej. Stanęła na trzy metry przed nim z poważną miną. Jurgita: Jesteś baka, Rhys. *mruknęła* Łatwiej zajebać kogoś rakietą niż piłką. Więc następnym razem rozważ i połącz fakty. *uśmiechnęła się dumnie* Wróciła się do piłki i strzeliła nią delikatnie. Usiadła na trawie. Jurgita: Pierdziele, mam złe buty do grania. *dodała obrażona* Chłopak podniósł wymownie brew w górę. Rhys: Nie wszystko sprowadza się do mordowania. *wywrócił oczami* Westchnął ciężko widząc obrażoną dziewczynę. Zrobił kilka kroków i stanął przed lolitas. Rhys: Niech ci będzie. Chodźmy na tego tenisa. *wyciągnął rękę do dziewczyny* Jurgita: Jak to nie wszystko? Spojrzała na niego wymownie, siedząc na ziemi i spoglądając na Norwega. '' '''Jurgita': A to nie jest sens życia? *spytała cicho* To trochę...smutne :< Chłopak nie miał łatwego życia z lolitas, w dodatku nasza prowadząca miała swoje humorki, które lubiła okazywać na różnojaki sposób. Jurgita: Nie no, pogramy pogramy. *dodała zapewniając* Najwyżej pozbędę się butów i będę grała jak biedne dzieci. *dodała spokojnie, mierząc wzrokiem chłopaka chłodno* Po tym co powiedziałam o rakietach, wciąż tam chcesz iść? Rhys spojrzał na dziewczynę, która na swój sposób wyglądała uroczo. Rhys: Tak. *mruknął przekonany* Czemu miałoby być inaczej? Po chwili jednak poczuł falę gorąca, która dotarła nad ośrodek. Głupie afrykańskie powietrze... Rhys: Schłodziłbym się... *dodał po chwili chowając twarz przed słońcem* Jurgita: Nie wiem...tak jakoś. Ludzie zazwyczaj się boją, ale mówiliśmy już, że nie jesteś jak inni. *szybko się sprostowała* Dziewczyna wciąz siedziała i spoglądała na Norwega, który odczuł nadchodzący upał. Dziewczyna chowała się pod swoją czupryną. Jurgita: Faktycznie, robi się gorąco. *potrzepała głową, by zakryć oczy włosami* Akurat teraz...meh Rhys: Mają tu basen, prawda? *wypalił* Jurgita zamyśliła się na chwilę. Jurgita: Powinni mieć. Moje ulubione miejsce odpoczynku poza boiskiem tenisowym. Więc na pewno coś się znajdzie. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jurgita: W końcu bym mogła przetestować nowy strój kąpielowy. Rhys: Więc idziemy. Pomógł wstać dziewczynie, a następnie opuścili boisko. Boisko do tenisa ... Alejki ... Arena wyzwań o powrót: Rhys (Norwegia) vs Benji (Szwecja) 25.07.2019 Godzina: 20:30 Wyzwanie z kraju: Hiszpania ... Rhys/Benji vs ??? Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki